The present invention relates to an automatic transmission case which permits wiring between electrical equipments inside the transmission case and a control circuit located outside the transmission case.
It is the conventional practice to drill a wiring hole through a transmission case at a suitable location of an annular wall defining a transmission chamber or a wall, integral with the annular transmission defining wall, on which an oil pan is mounted via a gasket in wiring electrical equipments inside the transmission case with a control unit outside of the transmission case. However, this practice is not good because a step of drilling the wiring hole is necessary and thus adds to the manufacturing cost. Another problem is that in the case of automatic transaxles now widely used for F-F (Front engine Front drive) vehicles, it is very difficult to find an area for drilling a wiring hole and the fact that a hole has to be drilled in wiring is turned out to be an objection to the miniturization of the transmission cases.